


Bento

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une dispute avec son compagnon, Yoshiki décide de lui préparer un bento pour se faire pardonner de sa méchanceté. Malheureusement, la lunch box ne semble pas arriver au bon destinataire... Et si finalement cette erreur de parcours était une chance pour le jeune homme blond ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire inspiré du film indien "Lunch Box"

Le jeune homme blond poussa un profond soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil au radio réveil qui était posé sur sa table de nuit. Il était à peine trois heures du matin. Le pianiste retint un juron tout en tendant la main vers son compagnon qui avait déjà quitté leur lit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il pouvait l'entendre s'agiter dans la salle de bain. Yoshiki voulut se lever puis se rappela qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille et qu'il lui faisait la tête. Aussi décida-t-il de faire semblant de dormir lorsque le brun entra dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Il eut d'ailleurs la délicatesse de ne pas allumer la lumière et de se repérer dans le noir. Yoshiki lui tournait le dos mais devinait qu'il devait être presque prêt. Il sentit soudain le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Son compagnon venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Il devait être penché sur lui car Yoshiki sentait son souffle contre son visage. Malgré lui, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Allait-il lui parler ? Finalement, le brun se ravisa et se contenta de poser quelque chose sur la table de chevet avant de s'en aller. Lorsque Yoshiki entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sur sa tendre moitié, un soupir traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se redresse pour allumer la lumière. Il y avait un mot posé sur la table de chevet : " _On m'a bipé. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Ne m'attends pas_."

\- Et mon " _je t'aime_ " alors ? Grogna Yoshiki en broyant le mot avant de se recoucher rageusement.

Malgré ses efforts, Yoshiki ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne faisait que repenser à leur dispute mais surtout à toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites et qu'il n’avait pas pensées un seul instant. Il ne s'était pas seulement montré désagréable, il avait été odieux, blessant et insultant. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'il avait gâché sa vie ? Yoshiki s'en voulait mais s'excuser ou reconnaitre ses torts n'avait jamais été son fort. Il avait espéré qu'en partant travailler son compagnon aurait fait un signe ou un geste pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais apparemment il avait été bien plus blessé que les fois précédentes. Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir avant de se décider à se lever. Rien ne servait de ruminer sa mauvaise humeur dans son lit. De toute façon, jamais le sommeil ne reviendrait, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fait la paix.

 

Après une douche et un petit-déjeuner qu'il bouda, Yoshiki inséra dans sa mini-chaîne le dernier single à la mode que tout le monde s'arrachait et qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'écouter.

\- Eyes love you, lut-il. Hide.

Yoshiki observa la pochette verte un court instant. Il aimait bien ce type même s'il le trouvait un peu étrange. Il l'avait déjà vu sur scène un soir à l'époque où il faisait encore parti des Yokosuka SAVER TIGER. Yoshiki se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée et de ce qu'il avait pensé de ce guitariste lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur scène : "Si j'avais eu un groupe, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il vienne jouer pour moi". Quelques mois plus tard, hide quittait les Yokosuka SAVER TIGER pour un autre groupe avant de démarrer une carrière solo qui semblait très prometteuse. Yoshiki n'en avait pas été surpris. Il avait immédiatement vu que cet homme avait du talent et qu'il irait loin dans le monde de la musique.

Un triste soupir traversa les lèvres du jeune homme blond alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Lui aussi aurait pu faire une belle carrière dans la musique. Lui aussi aurait pu entrer dans l'histoire du rock japonais comme ce hide qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir une super star si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Mais Yoshiki avait choisi une autre voie, celle de l'amour et de la raison. Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres. C'était justement l'une des choses qu'il avait reproché à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il l'avait accusé de l'avoir détourné de sa destinée. Yoshiki n'avait pas été juste. C'était lui qui avait renoncé à ses rêves par amour. Il avait fait ce choix tout seul...

 

Il était 10h et son cours venait de s'achever. Son élève avait été excellente comme à son habitude et c'était un vrai plaisir de lui donner des leçons de piano. Une bien maigre consolation dans la vie de Yoshiki.

\- Rani, je compte sur toi pour répéter encore un peu tes gammes.

La petite fille acquiesça et salua son professeur de piano qui en quittant la pièce manqua de se cogner contre son employeur. 

\- Yoshiki ! Vous avez vraiment l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Yoshiki resta figé sur place et fixa un instant son aînée sans répondre. Le sourire de cette dernière s'effaça et une pointe d'inquiétude marqua son visage à peine maquillé.

\- Venez donc prendre le chaï avec moi Yoshiki, dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer vers le salon.

Le jeune homme se laissa mollement faire sans vraiment réaliser ce qu’il lui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait assis dans un canapé avec une tasse de thé au lait fumante dans les mains.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Je vois ça, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire amical.

Yoshiki leva les yeux de sa tasse et observa la femme qui lui faisait face. Kali était plus âgée que lui d'au moins quinze ans. Elle était mère de cinq enfants mais surtout, c'était la femme de l'ambassadeur de la République d'Inde au Japon. Yoshiki venait chez elle tous les matins pour y donner des leçons de piano et de japonais à ses enfants qui suivaient des cours par correspondance.

\- Je pensais pourtant que lorsqu'on vivait avec un médecin, on n'était jamais malade à moins que votre manque de sommeil soit dû à une heureuse chose, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit Yoshiki en esquissant un sourire gêné.

Kali l'observa un instant avant de lui dire :

\- Vous savez, ma mère me disait souvent que si une femme veut se réconcilier avec son mari, la meilleure chose qu'elle ait à faire c'est de lui préparer un excellent kari.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Yoshiki en retenant un petit rire.

\- Oui et comme je ne sais pas cuisiner, j'évite de me disputer avec Raj.

Yoshiki et Kali éclatèrent de rire et le japonais se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas une femme, ajouta Kali. Et vous n'êtes pas indien. Mais croyez moi, un bon repas aide à se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Quand je fais la tête, Raj m'emmène manger dans un bon restaurant et je me déride. Si votre chéri vous fait la tête, préparez-lui un bon repas.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il va rentrer diner ce soir.

\- Dans ce cas préparez-lui un... comment dit-on dans votre pays ? Un bento ?

\- Oui...

\- Et vous le lui faite livrer ! Comme ça, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous excuser. Et puis c'est quand même plus viril qu'un bouquet de fleur.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et Yoshiki lui promit d'y réfléchir. Ils terminèrent leur chaï puis Kali le raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

\- Vous me direz demain si mon conseil vous a aidé ?

\- Je vous le promets. Merci Kali.

 

Le conseil de Kali trotta dans l'esprit de Yoshiki jusqu'à ce qu'il fût de retour à son domicile. Le jeune homme blond n'était pas certain que préparer un bento soit la meilleure chose à faire pour entamer une réconciliation, cependant il ne perdait rien à essayer et puis c'était quand même plus facile que présenter directement ses excuses à son compagnon.

Après une rapide inspection du réfrigérateur, Yoshiki se mit aux fourneaux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer le bento mais également pour le faire livrer à son compagnon...

 

*

 

Sakurai releva les yeux de son bento et fixa l'homme qui s'était assis en face de lui avec un sourire un peu idiot sur les lèvres. Il était blond et avait à peine un an de plus que lui. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps et Sakurai n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir ce que l'autre mourait d'envie de lui dire. Aussi reposa-t-il ses baguettes et attendit en silence.

\- Sakura-chan ! Comment s'appelles-t-elle ?

Sakurai poussa un profond soupir puis se remit à manger. Si l'autre commençait de cette manière, pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de lui répondre ? Pas découragé, son ami vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui demander sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Allé, tu peux tout mon dire Achan.

\- Et toi, tu peux arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles, Imai ? D'ailleurs que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir me casser les pieds sur mon lieu de travail ? Tu  n’as pas une répétition ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de mes supers infos sur les coulisses du rock ?

Sakurai ne répondit pas et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Avoue que c'est la fille du troisième, reprit Imai.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il lui parlait. Avait-il loupé un épisode ?

\- Le bento, rétorqua Imai. C'est pas celui du resto d'où tu te fais livrer d'habitude.

Sakurai arqua un sourcil et dévisagea son ami comme s'il ne comprenait pas avant de baisser les yeux sur son déjeuner. Maintenant qu'Imai le lui faisait remarquer, la présentation était différente et surtout le repas était bien meilleur.

\- C'est ta petite-amie qui te l'a préparé ? Se moqua Imai en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical. Maintenant tu es obligé de me la présenter.

\- Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, répondit Sakurai.

\- Oh..., fit le blond en arquant un sourcil de surprise. Un petit-copain alors ?

Sakurai ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de déjeuner. S'il l'ignorait suffisamment longtemps, Imai finirait par se lasser et le laisserait tranquille avec ses questions idiotes.

\- N'empêche, ton cuisinier doit en pincer pour toi vu que les concombres sont coupés en forme de cœur, rétorqua Imai avant de se lever et de s'en aller tout en retenant un petit rire. Fini de manger, je t'attends dans ton bureau avec une surprise !

Sakurai le suivit des yeux avant de prendre une rondelle de concombre qu'il observa attentivement. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu la forme d'un cœur.

 

*

 

Le téléphone sonna. Yoshiki qui était encore sous la douche, enfila un peignoir et se jeta littéralement sur l'appareil.

\- Oui ?

\- Yoshiki, murmura une voix douce et chaude à l'autre bout du fil. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt mais j'ai passé la journée au bloc.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ton mot ce matin, répondit le jeune homme blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite. Ne m'attend pas pour dormir.

\- Oh... D'accord.

L'estomac du pianiste se noua douloureusement si bien qu’il n'osa pas lui demander comment il avait trouvé le bento. Sans doute mauvais puisqu'il n'abordait pas spontanément le sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Demanda le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non, c'est le travail, soupira Yoshiki.

\- Merci mon amour. Au faite, ta surprise était adorable.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'était vraiment ce qu'il me fallait en quittant le bloc. Ça m'a changé de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas mangé de roquette depuis une éternité ! Bon, je dois te laisser. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant que son compagnon ne raccroche.

Yoshiki raccrocha à son tour puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux, tout en se demandant pourquoi son compagnon avait parlé de roquette alors qu'il n'en avait pas mis dans son bento. Peut-être était-ce une manière détournée de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et qu'il en voulait pour son prochain repas ? Yoshiki réfléchit un instant puis se dit que dans le fond, ça n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, si son chéri avait aimé son déjeuner, il allait lui en préparer un autre demain.


	2. Chapter 2

 

" _Cela fait bien une semaine que tous les jours, je mange ce que vous préparez, sans doute avec amour, pour la personne qui est cher à votre cœur. Une semaine déjà et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ose vous écrire pour vous le dire. Ne croyez pas qu'en m'en rendant compte je sois resté les bras croisés. J'ai prévenu la société de livraison qui m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur et qu'il n'en commettait de toute façon jamais. Cependant, après avoir comparé le menu du restaurant qui prépare habituellement mes repas avec ce que j'ai mangé chaque jour, je n'ai pu que constater le décalage et je me sens terriblement coupable. J'ignore qui vous êtes et pour qui vous préparez chaque jour avec autant d'habileté ce repas mais je tenais à vous dire que jamais de ma vie je n'ai goûté meilleure cuisine. En remerciement, veuillez accepter ce modeste cadeau. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, c'est un ami qui m'en a offert et je ne savais pas vraiment à qui offrir ce second billet. Il s'agit d'une place VIP Premium pour le prochain concert de hide. J'ignore si vous aimez ce genre de musique mais le billet donne accès aux coulisses. Soyez sans crainte, vous ne serez pas obligé de me rencontrer._

_En vous remerciant encore pour ces délicieux repas et en m'excusant encore de les avoir mangés alors qu'ils ne m'étaient pas destinés._

_Sakurai "_

 

Kali releva les yeux de la lettre pour les poser sur  Yoshiki qui buvait distraitement son chaï. Un large sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres de la femme de l'ambassadeur. Yoshiki le savait et c'était entre autre la raison pour laquelle il n'osait pas la regarder.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda-t-elle après un court silence.

Yoshiki reposa sa tasse et osa enfin affronter son large sourire. Le jeune homme était terriblement gêné et rougissait bien malgré lui. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait embarqué dans une étrange histoire sans même l'avoir voulu.

\- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il timidement.

\- Mais vous allez y aller quand même ?

\- Au concert ?

\- Oui.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que fait hide et j'avoue que c'est une chance incroyable...

\- Mais ?

\- Je crois que Toshi travaille de nuit ce jour là.

\- Alors c'est parfait puisqu'il n'y a qu'une place ! Bon préparez-lui un bento et répondez-lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Répondez à ce Sakurai. Vous devez au moins le remercier pour ce billet.

\- Et si c'est Toshi qui le trouve ?

\- Yoshiki, ça fait plus d'une semaine que les livreurs se trompent d'adresse, il n'y a pas de raison que cette fois-ci ils livrent votre bento à l'hôpital.

Yoshiki ne semblait pas convaincu. À dire vrai, il avait fini lui aussi par se dire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui mangeait ce qu'il préparait à Toshi mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il entrerait en contacte avec cette personne.

\- Allé, rentrez chez vous et préparez donc un délicieux déjeuner pour ce beau Sakurai.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il est beau ?

\- Il a en tout cas une belle écriture.

\- De toute façon, je suis déjà en couple et la probabilité qu'il soit gay doit frôler les zéros. D'ailleurs, j'imagine la tête qu'il fera en apprenant que je suis un homme... Il comprendra vite que je suis homosexuel et coupera vite tout contacte avec moi.

\- Alors raison de plus pour lui écrire. Soyez clairs dans vos propos et vous verrez bien sa réaction.

Yoshiki acquiesça bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il allait faire.

 

*

" _Cher Sakurai,_

 

_Ne vous excusez pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas de votre faute si la société de livraison échange systématique les bentos que je prépare pour mon compagnon avec les vôtres. Je suis en tout cas ravi d'apprendre qu'ils ont été à votre goût. Je vous avoue m'être donné du mal pour faire plaisir à Toshi avec qui j'entretiens une relation compliquée en ce moment. Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires._

_Je profite de cette lettre pour vous remercier pour votre cadeau. C'est avec plaisir que j'irais à ce concert, d'autant plus que je suis la carrière de hide avec intérêt. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la chance de le voir jouer dans une petite salle avec son groupe à l'époque des Yokosuka SAVER TIGER. C'est vraiment un artiste étonnant et très avant-gardiste. Excusez-moi je pourrais parler de lui et de musique pendant des heures ! En tout cas, sachez que ce billet me fait énormément plaisir. Vous n'auriez pu trouver meilleur cadeau._

_Au menu aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé une petite crème de crevette. J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'avoue tester de nouvelle recette afin de me renouveler. Et puisque la société de livraison refuse d'admettre son erreur, dîtes-moi ce qui vous ferez plaisir et je vous le préparais._

 

_Amicalement._

_Yoshiki_ "

 

 

" _Cher Yoshiki,_

 

_Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que votre crème de crevette était excellente, tout comme votre cuisine en général et je n'oserais jamais vous imposer un menu. J'aime tout et je pense que j'aimerais tout ce que vous aurez la gentillesse de me préparer même si je me sens quand même un peu coupable puisqu'à l'origine tout ceci était destiné à votre compagnon. J'espère que de son côté il apprécie les repas préparés par mon traiteur. Ils sont sans doute réalisés avec beaucoup moins d'amour mais leur cuisine reste excellente._

_Yoshiki je dois vous avouer que je suis très content que vous m'ayez répondu. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Tout comme je ne pensais pas que mon petit présent vous ferait plaisir mais je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que hide compte parmi vos artistes préférés et que vous êtes amateurs de bonnes musiques. Je ne suis de mon côté plus musicien depuis longtemps. J'ai bien fait parti d'un groupe lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais la vie en a décidé autrement et je suis aujourd'hui journaliste pour un magazine spécialisé dans la musique justement. Ce qui explique la manière dont j'ai eu ces places._

_En tout cas, sachez que vous ne m'ennuyez pas et que je serais ravi d'en apprendre plus sur vous._

_Bien à vous._

_Sakurai_."

 

 

" _Cher Sakurai,_

 

_Vous semblez avoir un métier fascinant ! Il doit être en tout cas bien plus passionnant que le mien. Je suis en effet professeur particulier. Je m'occupe essentiellement des enfants de l'ambassadeur indien. Je leur donne plusieurs fois par semaine des cours de piano et de japonais. Cela me permet de continuer d'une certaine manière la musique. En effet, J'ai moi aussi fait parti d'un groupe lorsque j'étais plus jeune et tout comme vous, la vie m'a réservé un autre destin. J'ai parfois des regrets et c'est entre autre eux qui m’empêchent de vivre heureux avec celui que j'aime. Les regrets et l'amertume de ne pas avoir pu vivre pleinement mes rêves. Je dois vous paraitre horrible et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me livrer de cette manière à un inconnu._

_Mais dîtes-moi Sakurai, lorsque vous faisiez parti d'un groupe, quelle place occupiez-vous ?_

 

_À très bientôt._

_Yoshiki."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Pour vous répondre sans détour, j'ai commencé comme batteur puis j'ai été chanteur... Nous avons sorti quelques disques. Je vais même vous avouer que c'était la période la plus belle de ma vie. Alors je ne peux que vous comprendre. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de regret. C'est un malheureux accident qui m'a privé de la musique et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Par chance, mes amis, les membres de mon ancien groupe ne m'ont pas oublié et c'est sans conteste grâce à eux si ma carrière de journaliste est si florissante. C'est d'ailleurs à l'un d'eux que je dois ces places VIP Premium pour le concert de hide. Imai, c'est son nom, compte parmi mes amis les plus chers. C'est lui qui vient le plus souvent me voir et c'est ma source numéro une dans le milieu. Je crois que c'est en quelque sorte mon meilleur ami. Après mon accident, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber et pourtant, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui. Malgré tout, il a persisté à venir me voir et à entretenir notre amitié. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à devenir journaliste et qui m'a aidé à obtenir ce poste. Sans doute se sentait-il un peu responsable de moi en tant que leader de notre groupe. Et je vous assure que Buck Tick (c'est le nom de feu notre groupe), aurait sans aucun doute été une référence dans le monde du rock. Malheureusement la vie est ainsi faite et jamais nous ne saurons si ça aurait pu être le cas. Je vous prie d'ailleurs de m'excuser. Vous devez sans doute me trouver pathétique. Ruminer ainsi un passé qui n'était sans doute pas aussi glorieux que de mes souvenirs._

 

_Amicalement._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Sakurai,_

 

_Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes l'homme qui a chanté "Just one more kiss", qui est sans doute l'une de mes chansons préférées. Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes Sakurai Atsushi le chanteur de Buck Tick... Jamais je ne pourrais le croire._

 

_Attendant votre réponse avec impatience._

_Yoshiki."_

 

 

_"C'est moi..._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Sakurai,_

_Nous verrons-nous au concert de hide ?_

_Yoshiki."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Comment vous reconnaitrais-je ?_

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Sakurai,_

 

_Je porterais un pantalon en cuir et une chemise blanche. J'ai les cheveux longs et décolorés en blonds. Je pense de mon côté pouvoir vous reconnaitre._

_Yoshiki."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Je suis redevenu brun mais j'ai moi aussi les cheveux longs aujourd'hui._

 

_À ce soir._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Yoshiki ?

Le blond releva lentement les yeux vers l'homme qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Sa voix était à la fois grave et éteinte mais elle était également envoutante. Un peu comme ces deux orbes noirs qui le fixaient avec une telle intensité que le jeune homme blond crut défaillir. C'était Atsushi Sakurai, le chanteur de Buck Tick reconverti aujourd'hui en journaliste après qu'un terrible accident de moto ait interrompu de manière brutale et dramatique sa carrière en pleine ascension. Yoshiki le reconnut immédiatement malgré son changement de look. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer qu'il le préférait en brun.

\- Oui, murmura Yoshiki qui avait du mal à trouver de la salive pour déglutir.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du journaliste. Il était à la fois doux et énigmatique. Yoshiki sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que son estomac se nouait douloureusement.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, déclara Sakurai.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Yoshiki en esquissant un timide sourire.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé le concert ?

\- Extraordinaire ! Hide a vraiment beaucoup de talent.

\- Tu aimerais le voir et lui parler ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non. Il doit répondre à quelques questions pour mon prochain article. Alors on va tous prendre un verre dans un bar. On a rendez-vous dans une heure. Le temps qu'il prenne une douche et qu'il se change. Est-ce que ça te dit de venir ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Yoshiki en hochant énergiquement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim. Comme on a un peu de temps devant nous, est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'arrête manger quelque chose sur la route ?

\- Bien sûr.

 

Sakurai emmena Yoshiki dans un petit restaurant de ramen où il avait ses habitudes. C'est autour d'un bol de nouille que les deux hommes firent plus ample connaissance en attendant l'heure de leur rendez-vous avec le célèbre hide. Yoshiki était nerveux et il ne savait pas très bien si c'était la perspective de rencontrer hide ou si c'était le charme de Sakurai qui en était la cause mais une chose était certaine, il aimait la compagnie de cet homme qui faisait battre étrangement son cœur.

Les deux  hommes parlèrent beaucoup du concert mais aussi de hide et de musique. Ils évoquèrent peu leur vie et leur passé. Yoshiki n'osait pas vraiment questionner Sakurai sur son accident. Ce qu'il en savait, c'était ce que la presse et les communiqués officiels du groupe avaient déclaré à l'époque. Et puis, le sujet devait être sensible pour Sakurai, autant que les raisons qui l'avaient lui-même conduit à abandonner ses rêves. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que Yoshiki y pensait, il ressentait un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il avait tout quitté, tout abandonné par amour. Et que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ? Quel genre de vie menait-il ? Une vie simple et tranquille avec un compagnon souvent absent pour son travail. Une vie ennuyeuse dans laquelle il n'était finalement pas heureux.

 

Il était presque minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Étincelle. Yoshiki n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mis les pieds dans un bar depuis une éternité. En faite, depuis que Toshi avait commencé son internat de médecine. Avec le temps, Yoshiki était devenu un gentil garçon, pire une tendre épouse qui attendait sagement son mari en lui préparant ses repas, en veillant sur leur appartement et surtout en s'occupant comme il pouvait pendant ses absences. Yoshiki réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas trente ans et qu'il passait complètement à côté de sa jeunesse et de sa vie…

Les bières coulèrent à flot dès que hide et ses musiciens arrivèrent. C'est Sakurai qui fit les présentations. Yoshiki serra fébrilement la main de hide mais aussi celles de ses collègues et passa une grande partie de la nuit à boire pour vaincre sa nervosité et sa timidité. Finalement, il parla peu mais écouta avec intérêt les échanges des musiciens et surtout la petite interview que hide accorda à Sakurai.

 

Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, chacun reparti de son côté et sur le trottoir devant l'Étincelle il ne restait plus que Yoshiki et Sakurai. Les deux hommes échangèrent leurs dernières impressions sur la soirée tout en fumant une cigarette, un petit vice auquel Yoshiki ne s'était plus adonné depuis longtemps. Encore une chose qu'il avait abandonné pour son beau médecin et en y pensant un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un soupir lui échappait.  

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, répondit Yoshiki en lui adressant un léger sourire.

\- J'ai vu ça. Tu as une sacré descente, se moqua gentiment Sakurai.

\- Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu boire.

\- Moi je ne bois plus depuis mon accident, rétorqua Sakurai en l'incitant à faire quelques pas avec lui.

\- Je comprends, murmura Yoshiki en le suivant docilement.

\- Tu ne marches pas très droit, déclara le brun d'un air amusé.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Yoshiki en éclatant de rire. J'ai vraiment trop bu !

\- Tu vas te souvenir de ton adresse ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi tout seul ?

\- Ça c'est moins sûr !

\- Alors je vais te raccompagner.

\- Ne t'embête pas avec ça, je vais me débrouiller. Tu m'as déjà fait passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie !

\- Ne le répète pas à ton compagnon, je ne voudrais pas avoir des problèmes avec lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne risque pas. Il n'est pratiquement jamais là, soupira Yoshiki avec une pointe de tristesse. Il passe son temps à l'hôpital. C'est un grand médecin. Un excellent chirurgien même ! Et je ne pense pas le revoir avant demain après-midi. Parfois, il est tellement fatigué par ses gardes ou ses opérations qu'il reste dormir là bas…

\- Et tu ne te sens pas un peu trop seul ?

\- Si. C'est pour ça que j'ai aimé nos lettres.

\- Moi aussi je les ai aimées, murmura Sakurai en s'arrêtant.

Yoshiki fit de même, l'observant avec attention et curiosité. Sakurai fixait le sol en souriant légèrement. Yoshiki, trop ivre ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis langoureusement.

\- Viens chez moi, souffla Sakurai entre deux baisers.

Yoshiki ne dit rien et son silence mais aussi le fait qu'il réponde à ses baisers étaient pour Sakurai bien suffisant pour qu'il lui prenne la main et l'entraine vers son appartement. Yoshiki s'y laissa conduire sans vraiment réaliser et prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et des conséquences à venir. Il était trop ivre pour penser au lendemain et puis il avait envie d'aller chez Sakurai et de découvrir ce que cet homme avait envie de lui faire.

 

Ils marchèrent un moment avant de monter dans un taxi. Yoshiki ne vit pas dans quelle direction ils partaient. Il n'en avait finalement rien à faire et s'en remettait complètement à cet homme qui faisait vibrer son cœur et le rendait si vivant d'un seul coup. Il resta blotti contre Sakurai durant tout le trajet et lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, il le suivit à l'extérieur sans prêter attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ignorait dans quel quartier ils étaient. Il s'en moquait. Il remarqua simplement que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au troisième et que Sakurai l'entrainait vers la porte qui en était la plus éloignée.

 

Dès que la porte se referma sur eux, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, fiévreusement et parfois maladroitement, alors que du bout des doigts, ils cherchaient déjà le bord de leurs vêtements. Le cœur de Yoshiki battait la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'un autre homme que Toshi le touchait. D'ailleurs, dans son esprit son compagnon n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que ce beau brun qui l'entrainait vers sa chambre tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements.

Rapidement, les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre et Yoshiki crut atteindre le sommet du plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres et la langue de Sakurai s'attarder sur une zone bien précise de son anatomie. Le brun savait s'y prendre pour le faire gémir et Yoshiki ne tarda pas à se perdre dans les méandres d'un orgasme alors que ses mains se crispaient sur la chevelure brune de son amant. Et cet amant était exceptionnel. À moins que ça ne soit l'alcool et le manque de pratique associés à l'excitation de l'interdit qui exacerbaient son plaisir. Quoiqu'à cet instant, le jeune homme blond ne prenait pas encore la mesure de ce qu'il faisait. Pour l'heure, Sakurai lui donnait du plaisir et il n'avait pas fini de le combler. Il comptait d'ailleurs lui en donner jusqu'au petit matin ou en tout cas jusqu'à l'épuisement.

La première pénétration fut douloureuse et divine à la fois. Yoshiki n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps et il s'abandonna complètement aux mains de cet homme qui semblait si bien y faire. Sakurai se montra doux et précis de sorte que son amant cru mourir de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvements. Le temps semblait suspendu dans la chambre et leurs ébats durèrent jusqu'à l'aurore. C'est Yoshiki qui s'endormit le premier dans les bras de cet amant inattendu qui avait semblé insatiable et qui comptait bien remettre ça après avoir pris un peu de repos. L'idée fit sourire le blond qui se blottit contre son torse, respirant son parfum où se mêlaient agréablement eau de Cologne, transpiration et tabac froid. Sakurai lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en le regardant s'endormir. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis ferma à son tour les yeux.

 

Il était presque midi et c'est Sakurai qui s'était réveillé le premier. Le brun regardait son amant dormir tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Yoshiki poussa un soupir d'aise avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Les lèvres du journaliste se pressèrent contre les siennes et ils partagèrent un langoureux baiser.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda l'ancien chanteur.

\- Oui mais j'ai un peu mal au crâne, souffla Yoshiki qui n'était pas tout à fait réveillé.

\- Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux, murmura Sakurai en déposant des baisers sur son cou en même temps qu'il se redressait légèrement pour le surplomber. Yoshiki se laissa mollement faire. Il avait encore sommeil et il devait avouer que les baisers de son amant étaient tellement agréables ! Il aimait sentir ses lèvres contre sa peau, d'ailleurs elles ne restèrent pas longtemps dans son cou. Elles descendirent lentement sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, allant toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que Sakurai disparaisse complètement sous les draps. Yoshiki ne résista pas longtemps aux talents de son amant qui semblait être un expert en la matière. Alors qu'il était encore submergé par le plaisir, Yoshiki le sentit s'enfoncer lentement en lui avant qu'il ne vienne souder ses lèvres encore humides de semence aux siennes avides de baiser. Ils s'aimèrent à nouveau, longuement et passionnément, oubliant le reste du monde et la terre entière. Et même après avoir à nouveau atteint le septième ciel, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se passer l'un de l'autre. 

 

 

Sakurai avait une cicatrice au niveau de la gorge. Yoshiki la caressa du bout des doigts avant que son amant ne lui prenne la main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? S'inquiéta le blond.

\- Plus maintenant. Ça fait bien longtemps que c'est guéri.

\- C'est ton accident de moto qui t'a fait ça ?

\- J'avais trop bu. Je n'aurais jamais dû conduire. Imai m'avait pris mes clés mais j'ai fini par réussir à les lui prendre et je suis parti. Je ne portais pas de casque. J'aurais pu mourir ou rester paralysé. J'ai été dans le coma pendant trois mois et je n'ai pas pu parler avant au moins un an. Cet accident m'a couté ma voix et ma carrière. Le groupe s'est séparé. Sans moi, ce n'était plus pareille.

\- Et comment tu as fini par devenir journaliste ?

\- Un peu par hasard. Imai avait monté un nouveau groupe et il m'avait invité à assister à leur premier concert. Au début je ne voulais pas y aller. C'était trop dur et puis ça allait être ma première apparition officielle depuis ma sortie d'hôpital. Les journalistes voulaient tous que je fasse une déclaration et voulaient aussi interviewer Imai. Finalement, Imai n'a fait entrer qu'un photographe dans la loge de leur groupe à la fin du concert. Tout le staff était sorti. Il n'y avait que lui, son groupe, moi et le photographe. On a discuté sérieusement, lui et moi. On a parlé de son groupe, de la fin de Buck Tick, de mon accident. Le photographe nous a pris en photo. Quand on a eu fini, le type est venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'acceptais de retranscrire notre entrevu pour son journal. Les photos étaient superbes mais il lui manquait du texte. J'ai hésité et c'est Imai qui a répondu oui à ma place. Et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais devenu journaliste pour un magazine de rock. Et toi, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de la musique ton métier ?

\- J'en ai fais mon métier, rétorqua Yoshiki.

Sakurai ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Finalement, Yoshiki poussa un profond soupir avant de lui dire :

\- C'est compliqué. Toshi et moi, on est des amis d'enfance qui ont fini par devenir plus que des amis. Il était mon chanteur. Je ne voulais que lui mais lui il voulait devenir médecin. Il avait même eu une bourse d’étude. Quand on est venu à Tokyo, je pensais qu'il changerait d'avis mais finalement c'est moi qui ai renoncé. Pas parce que c'était trop dur, mais parce que je l'aimais et que je voyais bien qu'il rêvait plus d'être médecin que rock star. Je suis vraiment trop nul, ajouta-t-il avant de pousser un profond soupir. Si j'avais vraiment voulu, je me serais trouvé un autre chanteur. Mais la vérité c'est que ça n'avait aucun intérêt s'il ne le faisait pas avec moi. Enfin, tout ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Sakurai resserra ses bras sur le corps du jeune homme blond qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme pour chercher du réconfort et oublier son ennuyante et triste vie.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Yoshiki,_

 

_Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Tu hantes mes pensées. C'est vers toi qu'elles se tournent à longueur de journée. Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur mon travail et rien n'a d'intérêt ou d'importance pour moi quand tu es loin de moi. J'aimerais tellement te revoir. Yoshiki, rejoins-moi cette nuit et laisse-moi à nouveau t'aimer. Je n'ose pas appeler chez toi. Je n'ose pas frapper à ta porte. J'ai peur que ce soit lui qui réponde même si je sais qu'il n'est jamais là... Et il a tort. Comment peut-il autant te négliger? Yoshiki, si tu étais à moi, jamais je ne te traiterais de cette manière._

_Yoshiki, je t'attendrais chez moi ce soir._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Quand tu es venu frapper à ma porte la nuit dernière, j'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver. J'avais si peur que tu ne viennes pas, que tu ais changé d'avis et que tu ais regretté notre nuit. Yoshiki, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'attendrais encore ce soir. Je t'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut. Alors viens s'il te plait et laisse-moi à nouveau te montrer mon amour et t'aimer jusqu'au levé du jour._

_Tendrement._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Je t'aime._

_À ce soir._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Trois jours à Osaka... j'ai cru mourir loin de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ton parfum, tes baisers, ton étreinte. Je n'ai fait que penser à toi, jour et nuit. Si seulement tu avais accepté de m'accompagner pour ce reportage. Je sais... tu ne pouvais pas. Tu devais rester pour lui. Et lui ? Est-il resté avec toi ? Non... Je le sais bien. Combien de temps est-il resté dans l'appartement ? Combien de temps t'a-t-il consacré ? Se serait-il seulement aperçu de ton absence si tu étais venu avec moi ? Yoshiki, toi et moi n'avons pu consacrer nos vies à la musique et puisque le devant de la scène nous est désormais interdit, passons au moins notre vie ensemble dans les coulisses. Voudras-tu m'accompagner la prochaine fois mon amour ? J'aimerais te présenter tant d'artiste ! J'aimerais tellement te voir aussi heureux qu'à ce concert de hide._

_Yoshiki, retrouvons-nous ce soir dans mon appartement. Je te raconterais tout mais surtout, nous rattraperons le temps perdu. Trois jours loin de toi... Trois jours sans pouvoir t'aimer._

_Je t'aime._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Je n'aime pas te voir si triste et je ne supporte plus d'avoir à te partager avec lui. Cet homme ne te mérite pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous en parlions mais j'aimerais que tu saches au moins ce que j'en pense. Tu as tout quitté pour lui. Tu as abandonné tes rêves et tu l'as aidé à accomplir les siens. Et lui, qu'a-t-il fait pour toi ? Rien. Il consacre sa vie à ses patients. Oui c'est un héros, il sauve des vies. Il fait des choses merveilleuses mais il ne te rend pas heureux. Ose me dire que tu l'es ! Yoshiki, ouvre les yeux. Est-ce le genre de vie que tu veux avoir ? Je ne crois pas. Sinon pourquoi m'aurais-tu ouvert ton cœur ? Et ose nier que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je sens ton amour à chacun de nos baisers. Chaque fois que nos corps se rencontrent. Chaque fois que tu me laisses te faire l'amour. Yoshiki je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, alors appartiens-moi pour toujours._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_La nuit dernière a été merveilleuse et j'aimerais te garder contre moi toutes les nuits. J'aimerais me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins et t'aimer encore et encore. Yoshiki appartiens-moi. Laisse-moi être le seul homme de ta vie. Yoshiki, je pourrais te rendre tellement heureux. Alors laisse-moi être l'homme de ta vie. Laisse-moi posséder ton cœur comme tu me laisses posséder ton corps._

_Je t'aime tant._

_Sakurai."_

 

 

_"Yoshiki,_

 

_Quitte-le._

Je t'aime.

Sakurai."

 

 

" _Yoshiki,_

 

_Quitte-le. Il ne te rend pas heureux. Laisse-moi être celui qui comblera ta vie. Yoshiki nous en reparlerons ce soir et j'espère que tu auras pris ta décision. Yoshiki, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai mal lorsque tu me laisses pour rejoindre cet appartement si vide. Cet homme ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi je t'aime. Il ne te rendra jamais aussi heureux que moi. Avec moi, tu ne te sentiras plus jamais seul. Je prendrais soin de toi car tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Si cet homme ne mesure pas sa chance, tant pis pour lui. De toute façon, je doute qu'il ne se rende compte de ton absence. Il est tellement obsédé par sa carrière et ses patients. Laissons-le sauver le monde et aimons-nous au grand jour._

_Je t'aime._

_Sakurai._ "

 

 

" _Yoshiki,_

 

_Viens vivre avec moi. J'étais sérieux la nuit dernière. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Yoshiki, je t'aime et jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Laisse-moi te combler et faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes. Yoshiki je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes toi aussi. Ensemble, nous pourrions être tellement heureux. Et ça ne tiens qu'à toi de changer ta vie mais aussi la mienne car celle-ci t'appartient désormais._

_Je t'aime._

_Sakurai_."

 

 

" _Yoshiki,_

 

_Il faut que tu lui parles dès ce soir. Dis-lui que tu le quittes. Dis-lui que tu ne l'aimes plus. Dis-lui que tu ne veux plus de cette vie. Dis-lui que c'est fini. Que tout est fini entre vous et fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes en m'appartenant pour toujours._

_Je t'aime à la folie._

_Sakurai._ "

 

 

Toshi referma lentement la lettre et la posa au dessus des autres. Il referma la boite puis la rangea à sa place dans l'armoire de Yoshiki avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le bord de leur lit. Dehors le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon et la chambre devenait à chaque minute un peu plus sombre. Le brun ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Tout ça n'avait aucune importance à présent.

 

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Toshi se leva et commença à faire son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses affaires étaient rassemblées dans le hall d'entrée. Le brun jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, réfléchissant et se demandant s'il n'avait rien oublié. Après une courte réflexion, il se dit que non et partit.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Très franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Bien au contraire je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, déclara Sakurai.

Yoshiki se retourna vers son amant et lui adressa un regard choqué. Sakurai qui était installé dans le canapé esquissa un petit sourire victorieux avant de se lever pour rejoindre le jeune homme blond qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Yoshiki frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun se poser sur ses épaules pour l'attirer doucement vers lui et malgré lui Yoshiki se blottit dans ses bras. Il aimait le parfum de Sakurai. Ce mélange de tabac froid et d'aftershave. Lorsque Sakurai le serrait contre lui, le pianiste avait l'impression que tous ses problèmes s'envolaient mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et surtout, il s'agissait simplement de repousser l'inévitable au lendemain. Yoshiki le savait et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Sakurai n'était pas un homme à qui il était facile de dire non.

\- Yoshiki, tu devrais rassembler tes affaires et venir vivre ici, murmura Sakurai tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Mais bien sûr que si tu peux.

\- Mais Toshi...

\- Toshi est parti.

\- Pour un séminaire, rétorqua Yoshiki en se détachant avec difficulté de ses bras. Lui et moi… nous nous sommes toujours aimés et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas quitter notre appartement comme ça, sans rien lui dire, sans lui parler.

\- C'est lui qui est parti.

\- Pour son travail !

\- Il te laisse toujours pour son travail. Tu passes toujours après son travail. Tu n'en as donc pas assez ? Murmura Sakurai en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui.

Yoshiki n'eut pas le courage de le repousser et se laissa étreindre par l'ancien chanteur. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front, sa tempe puis sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est l'occasion rêvé pour le quitter et venir vivre ici. Yoshiki je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas et laissa Sakurai l'embrasser langoureusement. Lentement, le brun défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire glisser sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit la sienne et la retira avant de prendre la main de son amant pour l'entrainer vers la chambre. Yoshiki l'y suivit docilement et laissa Sakurai lui faire l'amour avec douceur et tendresse. Le jeune homme blond chercha même du réconfort dans ses bras et ses baisers. Lorsque Sakurai l'étreignait, plus rien n'avait d'importance et pourtant, Yoshiki n'avait pas l'impression d'être complètement heureux avec lui.

 

*

 

\- Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça, murmura Yoshiki. J'ai tellement honte !

Kali lui fit un non de la tête avant de lui tendre une tasse de chaï en déclarant :

\- Vous avez bien fait Yoshiki. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?

\- Vous êtes ma patronne.

\- Vous ne voulez pas être mon ami ?

\- Mais si !

\- Bon alors nous sommes amis. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura le blond en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce droit.

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

\- Bien sûr que j'aime Toshi !

\- Je voulais parler de Sakurai.

Yoshiki se figea et pâlit légèrement sans lui répondre. Kali acquiesça puis murmura :

\- Vous le désirez, mais vous n'êtes pas sûr de l'aimer.

\- Ce n'est pas que du...

\- Du sexe ?

\- C'est plus que ça.

\- Mais est-ce de l'amour ?

\- Avec lui j'ai l'impression d'exister ! Il s'intéresse à moi! Il s'occupe de moi ! Il m'aime !

\- Et vous ? Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Yoshiki baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé au lait qu’il fixa longuement en se disant que les indiens avaient une bien curieuse façon de boire le thé. La première fois que Kali lui avait proposée du chaï, Yoshiki avait été très surpris. Aujourd’hui, il prenait plaisir à en boire…

\- Yoshiki, Toshi aussi vous aime. Est-ce que vous allez le quitter pour Sakurai ?

Le blond releva les yeux vers l'indienne et lui adressa un triste sourire avant de lui répondre :

\- Il faudra bien que je choisisse entre Sakurai et Toshi.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Vous ne pouvez résolument pas continuer ainsi.

\- Toshi est parti pour un séminaire en Amérique.

\- Quand rentre-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore ! Et tant qu'il ne rentre pas, je ne peux pas choisir. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Et que lui direz-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Les yeux du jeune homme blond étaient brillants de larme. Yoshiki semblait complètement perdu et le soudain départ de son compagnon y était pour beaucoup. Toshi ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il lui avait simplement laissé une lettre lui expliquant qu’il était obligé de quitter le Japon pour se rendre à un important séminaire à Los Angeles. Il lui avait écrit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne devait jamais en douter. Il avait conclu sa lettre en s'excusant et lorsque Yoshiki l'avait lu, il n’avait pu retenir ses larmes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé sa liaison avec Sakurai, Yoshiki avait réalisé à quel point il aimait Toshi et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

\- Yoshiki...

Kali s'était levée pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui serrer tendrement la main.

\- Yoshiki, téléphonez-lui. Parlez-lui.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où appeler.

\- Alors demandez à l'hôpital. Ils doivent pouvoir vous renseigner. Inventez une excuse mais parlez-lui. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous décider tout de suite mais laissez-lui une chance.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais...

\- De toute façon ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent au téléphone alors ne lui parlez pas de Sakurai. Pas tout de suite. Parlez-lui de vous et de votre couple. Le reste attendra.

Yoshiki acquiesça et Kali alla chercher le téléphone sans fil qui se trouvait dans le bureau de son mari. Elle le tendit à Yoshiki puis sortit du salon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

 

Moins d'une dizaine de minute plus tard, Yoshiki la retrouva dans la cuisine. À sa grande surprise, Kali s'était mise derrière ses fourneaux et préparait du dal ainsi que des chapatis. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence, elle leva ses mains pleines de farine vers lui et déclara en retenant un petit rire :

\- Yoshiki, je vous félicite. Vous me rendez tellement nerveuse que me voilà en train de cuisiner alors que même mon mari n'a jamais réussi cet exploit.

Yoshiki esquissa un pâle sourire qui inquiéta l'épouse de l'ambassadeur.

\- Yoshiki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kali en s'essuyant les mains avant de le rejoindre.

Une larme roula sur la joue du pianiste alors que ses lèvres tremblantes tentaient de retenir un sanglot.

\- Yoshiki..., vous avez eu Toshi en ligne ?

Le jeune homme blond lui fit un non de la tête et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot. Terriblement inquiète, son ainée posa ses mains pleines de farines séchées sur ses épaules et tenta de capturer son regard fuyant.

\- Yoshiki, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit à l'hôpital ?

\- Toshi n'est pas parti à un séminaire... Il a démissionné et ils ne savent pas où il est...

Sans dire un mot, Kali le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Dès qu'il se sentit envelopper par la douce chaleur maternelle de son amie, Yoshiki sanglota contre sa poitrine. Toshi était parti après avoir démissionné et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cela. Il avait dû découvrir l'existence de Sakurai. Et à présent ? Yoshiki se sentait plus que jamais perdu, angoissé et brisé.

 

Kali avait insisté pour que Yoshiki passe la nuit à l'ambassade mais le jeune homme avait refusé et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à la suite qu'il allait donner à sa vie. Avant de s'en aller, le japonais lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et lui avait demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtise, Kali lui offrit une petite chaine en or au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme d'éléphant dont la trompe était levée vers le ciel.

\- Que Ganesh vous protège Yoshiki, déclara Kali en déposant un baiser sur son front après lui avoir passé la chaine autour du cou.

\- Merci Kali, murmura le jeune homme avant de s'en aller.

 

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'ambassade, Yoshiki hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Devait-il rejoindre Sakurai dans son appartement ou allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Cruel dilemme. Yoshiki avait l'impression qu'il aurait toujours à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Mais avait-il encore le choix ? Après tout, Toshi était parti sans crier gare. Il lui avait même menti en prétendant se rendre à un séminaire alors qu'il avait tout simplement fait ses valises. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du pianiste qui repensa à la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite et qu'il connaissait par cœur tant il l'avait lu et relu :

 

" _Yoshiki, mon tendre amour._

_J'aurais aimé te le dire en face mais je crains qu'une fois de plus nous nous soyons ratés. Nous nous ratons souvent ces derniers temps et je ne me souviens plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que nous avons pris le temps de discuter ou même de partager un repas ensemble. Ce devait être il y a très longtemps. Mon dieu... je me rends compte un peu tard à quel point j'ai pu te négliger. J'étais tellement pris dans mon travail, dans le cours de mon existence de médecin que j'ai fini par t'oublier. Me pardonneras-tu jamais le mal que je t'ai fais ?_

 

_Yoshiki, je dois partir. Je m'en vais à un séminaire à Los Angeles. Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Alors je te demande d'avoir la patience de m'attendre encore un peu._

 

_Yoshiki tu me manques. Je t'aime et n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Et puis, je t'ai fais une promesse un jour. Je l'avais oublié mais je compte bien la tenir alors pardonne-moi mon amour de m'en aller de cette manière et attends-moi s’il te plait._

 

_Je t'aime._

_Toshi."_


	6. Chapter 6

 - Il est revenu ? Demanda froidement Sakurai.

\- Non, répondit Yoshiki en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte comme pour lui interdire l'accès à son appartement.

Sakurai l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme blond baissa les yeux. Il sentit peu après le brun glisser son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever le visage. Yoshiki croisa alors son regard sévère et son estomac se noua douloureusement.

\- Il y a un autre homme ? Demanda froidement Sakurai.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Yoshiki.

\- Je te demande si tu te fais baiser par un autre.

Stupéfait, Yoshiki ne répondit pas. Sakurai interpréta son silence et le lâcha avant de le pousser en arrière pour pouvoir entrer. Yoshiki ne résista pas et lui céda le passage, trop choqué par le comportement de son amant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama enfin Yoshiki en voyant Sakurai passer d'une pièce à l'autre.

\- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Yoshiki ? Hurla-t-il en se tournant rageusement vers lui.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas mais son visage pâlit subitement. Jamais il n'avait vu Sakurai se comporter de cette manière d'ailleurs il ne le reconnaissait pas. D'un autre côté, ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps. Que savait-il vraiment de cet homme ? Apparemment, pas grande chose. 

\- Sakurai mais enfin de quoi tu parles...

\- Toshi n'est pas rentré et toi tu t'obstines à te refuser à moi, rétorqua-t-il en lui saisissant vivement les épaules.

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir à l'appartement ? Pourquoi Yoshiki ? Pourquoi restes-tu ici tout seul ?

\- J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul pour faire le point, répondit le jeune homme blond d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu avais besoin de te retrouver seul, répéta le brun avant de pousser un rire nerveux. Mais Yoshiki à quoi penses-tu ? Il t'a abandonné ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Il a gâché ta vie ! Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à cet homme ?

\- Parce que je l'aime...

\- Tu l'aimes..., répéta Sakurai qui avait subitement pâli. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu baises avec moi ?

Le visage du blond s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Sakurai s'adressait à lui et il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore jeté dehors.

\- Et moi Yoshiki ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La voix du brun s'était radoucie et il y avait tellement de désespoir dans ses yeux que le pianiste eut un douloureux pincement au cœur. Sakurai lui faisait de la peine et en même temps, Yoshiki commençait à se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il l'avait désiré, passionnément et avait même cru être tombé amoureux de lui mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakurai n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait pour Toshi et il le comprenait à présent.

\- Pardonnes-moi Sakurai, murmura Yoshiki en encadrant son visage avec ses mains pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'on va en rester là toi et moi.

Sakurai lui adressa un regard à la fois surpris et choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Yoshiki le repousserait de cette manière, surtout pour rester avec cet homme qui l'avait lâchement abandonné après avoir piétiné son cœur et ses rêves.

\- Tu fais une grave erreur Yoshiki, grogna le brun. Jamais il ne te rendra heureux. Jamais !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda le pianiste d'une voix très douce. Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Mais je te connais.

\- Non, tu ne sais que ce que j'ai bien voulu te raconter. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas décidé de renoncer à la musique pour Toshi. Nous nous sommes fait une promesse. Je l'aidais à devenir médecin et après...

\- Et après quoi ? Demanda Sakurai d'un ton moqueur.

\- Va-t-en Sakurai.

\- Tu vas le regretter Yoshiki. Il va te briser le cœur et c'est dans mes bras que tu viendras encore pleurer. Tu verras.

Pour toute réponse, Yoshiki lui ouvrit en grand la porte d’entrée en lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

 

*

 

Cela faisait un mois que Yoshiki avait rompu avec Sakurai et six semaines que Toshi était parti soit disant pour Los Angeles sans même lui laisser la moindre adresse, ni lui passer le moindre coup de fil. Le jeune homme blond était mort d'inquiétude et commençait à se dire que jamais il ne reverrait son tendre amour. Pourtant, Yoshiki continuait de l'attendre comme pour se punir de son infidélité. Et il regrettait sincèrement sa liaison avec Sakurai. Jamais une telle chose n'aurait dû arriver et Toshi avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

 

La leçon de piano de la petite Rani était terminée. Yoshiki félicita sa jeune élève avant de rejoindre sa mère dans le salon pour y prendre un chaï. C'était presque devenu un rituel pour lui et puis discuter avec Kali lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle était d'ailleurs sa seule amie, la seule personne à qui il pouvait raconter ses peines de cœur. D'ailleurs, Sakurai avait encore fait parler de lui en lui faisant livrer des fleurs et en lui écrivant une lettre d'amour enflammée que Yoshiki s'était empressée de déchirer à la grande déception de son amie qui aurait bien aimé lire la prose de ce ténébreux admirateur. Et Sakurai apparaissait dans la bouche de Yoshiki comme l'antithèse de Toshi. Une sorte d'alter-égo, plus sombre et plus passionné qui commençait à effrayer Yoshiki qui se languissait du retour de son compagnon. Mais Toshi reviendrait-il un jour ? Yoshiki l'espérait car durant son absence il s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans lui.

\- C'est souvent lorsque l'on perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on prend la mesure de son importance, déclara Kali alors qu'ils terminaient leur chaï.

Yoshiki acquiesça et se leva. Kali fit de même et alors qu'ils quittaient le salon, elle déclara subitement :

\- J'ai faillit oublier qu'un livreur est venu vous apporter votre déjeuner ! Attendez-moi un instant, je l'ai mis au frais. Je reviens tout de suite.

Yoshiki l'interrogea du regard mais son ainée avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine. Kali revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un bento. Yoshiki observa la boite avec curiosité ce qui intrigua son amie :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ignore ce qu'est cette boite, déclara le jeune homme blond. Et jamais je n'aurais osé me faire livrer ici.

\- Vraiment..., fit Kali alors qu'une petite moue déformait ses lèvres rouges. Peut-être que c'est encore Sakurai qui essaie d'attirer votre attention.

\- Peut-être...

\- Vous voulez l'ouvrir ici ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Yoshiki, cette maison est immense. Installez-vous où vous voudrez et prenez votre temps, mais surtout venez tout me raconter ensuite, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant derrière une porte.

Yoshiki la suivit du regard puis baissa les yeux sur son bento. Après avoir hésité, le jeune homme blond retourna dans le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé avant de poser la boite sur la table basse. Il la fixa quelques instants puis se décida à l’ouvrir. C'était du fait maison et ça semblait très appétissant. Yoshiki regarda à l'intérieur du couvercle et y trouva un mot. Il détacha délicatement la lettre et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Il n'y avait aucune déclaration d'amour. Juste une adresse tapée à la machine. Le mot n'était même pas signé. L'estomac de Yoshiki se noua douloureusement. Mais à quoi jouait Sakurai ? Qu'avait-il encore inventé ? Yoshiki hésita sur la conduite à adopter mais décida de s'y rendre pour régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. Sakurai devait se montrer raisonnable et comprendre qu'entre eux, c'était terminé.

 

*

 

Yoshiki vérifia l'adresse trois fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il se trouvait devant un studio d'enregistrement. Du moins, ça en avait tout l'air. Sakurai avait donc décidé de lui sortir le grand jeu en usant de ses relations dans le monde de la musique. Le jeune homme blond poussa un profond soupir puis entra avec une certaine méfiance. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il devait se rendre mais il se doutait que quelque part, un comité d'accueil l'attendait.

Une employée qui se trouvait près d'une machine à café vint lui parler en voyant son air perdu. Yoshiki lui donna son nom et lui expliqua qu'un ami lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ici. La jeune femme acquiesça et lui demanda de patienter dans une petite pièce le temps qu'elle se renseigne pour lui. Yoshiki la remercia et se retrouva peu après assis dans une petite salle de travail un peu trop climatisée à son goût. Au début, le jeune homme blond se fit mille et une projections de sa future confrontation avant son ex-amant, avant de se mettre peu à peu à rêver de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si X avait pu voir le jour. Sans doute aurait-il passé ses journées dans une pièce comme celle-ci, à composer et planifier les tournées avec son équipe... Un triste soupir traversa les lèvres de Yoshiki qui releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Alors que le pianiste voulait se lever pour faire face à Sakurai, il s'arrêta net de stupeur. Ce n'était pas Sakurai qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Hey ! Yoshiki ! S'exclama hide en refermant la porte derrière lui. C'est super que tu ais pu te libérer.

Le guitariste aux cheveux roses effaça rapidement la courte distance qui les séparait pour venir lui serrer la main. Il tenait une liasse de feuille dans l'autre main qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Il faudra qu'on voit ensemble deux ou trois arrangements, reprit hide. Rien d'important et tu me donneras ton avis, si tu me permets d'y mettre ma petite touche perso parce que franchement, c'est fantastique ! C'est monstrueux ! Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu ça.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas. Sa bouche était sèche, son estomac était noué et il ne comprenait rien de ce que cet homme lui racontait. C'était comme s'il venait de basculer dans une autre dimension.

\- Au faite, tu as pensé aux autres ?

\- Aux autres ? Répéta Yoshiki en clignant des yeux.

\- J'ai un pote de beuverie, c'est un mec génial, adorable comme tout avec qui je bosse parfois. Il s'appelle Pata. C'est un excellent guitariste. Quant au bassiste, j'en connais deux qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Tu verras, c'est deux genres complètement différents. Après il faut voir s'ils te plairont et s'ils sont dispos.

\- Ok, balbutia Yoshiki qui n'y comprenait toujours rien.

\- Tu sais, reprit hide d'un air très sérieux. Quand on s'est rencontré il y a quelques mois, jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'avais devant moi un vrai génie de la musique.

\- Un génie de la musique ? Répéta Yoshiki incrédule.

\- Un génie de la musique, répéta très sérieusement hide.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non. _End of the World_ est un monstre! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel et je n'arrive même pas à imaginer le résultat final.

\- End of the World..., balbutia Yoshiki. Non c'est impossible... Comment est-ce que tu…

Hide l'interrogea du regard avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit, c’est ça ? Demanda le guitariste.

\- Non ! Enfin... je...

\- Je vais vous laissez vous débrouiller entre vous. Moi je ne te demande qu'une chose, laisse-moi être de la partie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Yoshiki, j'ai déjà commencé à travailler dessus. Mon dieu je n'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est la première fois qu'on me propose de bosser sur un projet comme ça ! C'est monstrueux ! C'est fantastique! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire non. Je veux y être et je me fous du fric. Je me fous du contrat, je me fous de mes autres engagements.

\- Attends..., je ne comprends pas... Tu as vu End of the World ?

\- Une partie seulement. Une toute petite partie seulement... Et quand j'ai appris que c'était toi qui l'avait composé. Mon dieu ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

\- Mais je n'y ai plus touché depuis longtemps, balbutia Yoshiki. Et puis End of the World, c'est juste un titre provisoire... La composition n'est pas parfaite. Il y a plein de défaut... Ce n'est pas bon du tout...

\- Est-ce qu'on peut au moins regarder les morceaux de guitare ensemble ?

Yoshiki était encore sous le choc. Tout allait trop vite. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tout était si confus dans son esprit. Et puis finalement, un mot traversa ses lèvres :

\- Ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Le cœur de Sakurai battait la chamade. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce mot glissé dans le bento qu'on lui avait livré, il ne faisait que penser à Yoshiki et à ce rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé dans ce petit café. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils allaient s'afficher en public et pour Sakurai, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, son amant avait enfin fait le deuil de sa relation avec Toshi et était prêt à s'engager avec lui. Sakurai l'avait de toute façon toujours su. Yoshiki ne pouvait que se tourner vers lui. Il était le seul capable de le rendre heureux et de lui offrir un avenir dans le monde de la musique.

Le cœur battant la chamade et la tête remplie d'espoir, Sakurai se présenta devant la porte de ce café qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il avait eu bien du mal à trouver. Le brun vérifia une dernière fois l'adresse qui avait été écrite sur la petite carte qu'il avait trouvée au fond de son bento puis entra. Du regard, il chercha Yoshiki sans le trouver. Il consulta sa montre. Il était un peu en avance et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le brun s'assit à une table et commanda un café. Lorsqu'il fut servi, il sortit à nouveau la petite carte et l'observa attentivement. Il n'y avait qu'une adresse tapée à la machine mais il n'avait pas besoin de grande déclaration d'amour. Ce rendez-vous parlait de lui-même.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakurai sentit une présence près de lui et alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de s'assoir en face de lui, son visage se décomposa de stupeur en même temps que son sourire se figeait. Passé les premières secondes de surprise, le visage du brun s'assombrit alors qu'il se sentait envahi par la colère.

\- Merci d'être venu, déclara son vis à vis.

Sakurai ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer froidement son rival.

\- J'imagine que vous savez qui je suis.

Toshi marqua une pause avant de continuer :

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour que nous mettions au clair un certain nombre de chose.

Un sourire moqueur et presque méchant se dessina sur les lèvres du journaliste qui le laissa toute fois continuer.

\- J'ai longtemps réfléchi et j'ai imaginé mille et un scénarios sur ce rendez-vous. J'ai pensé me mettre en colère, j'ai même imaginé que je vous cassais la figure et puis finalement, je me suis dit que c'était inutile. Sakurai, je ne vais vous le dire qu'une seule fois. Laissez tomber l'affaire. Yoshiki est avec moi et jamais il ne me quittera pour vous. Lui et moi avons traversé trop de chose pour en arriver là et je ne vous laisserais pas briser nos rêves.

\- Vos rêves ? Répéta Sakurai d'un ton méprisant. Je crois que vous vous en êtes chargé tout seul.

\- Vous croyez ? Murmura Toshi en souriant légèrement.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans le son de sa voix et son sourire semblait doux et serein à la fois ce qui intrigua Sakurai. Cependant l'ancien chanteur ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Peu lui importait ce que ferait Toshi, il avait déjà perdu Yoshiki. D'ailleurs, cette rencontre ne rimait à rien aussi se leva-t-il avec l'intention de s'en aller et alors qu'il passait à côté du médecin, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras. Sakurai s'arrêta et lui adressa un regard noir mais ne rencontra que cet agaçant sourire confiant.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire merci, Sakurai. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et de m'avoir fait me souvenir d'une promesse.

Une grimace déforma les lèvres du journaliste qui se défit de sa poigne avant de s'en aller le cœur rempli de rage. Tout ceci était grotesque et cet homme était tout simplement pathétique. Pourtant au fond de lui, une irrationnelle angoisse était en train de naitre et Sakurai ne parvenait ni à se l'expliquer, ni à la maitriser. C’était un peu comme s’il avait perdu la partie.

 

*

 

Il était tard, ou plutôt il était très tôt le lendemain lorsque hide et Yoshiki se quittèrent. Les deux hommes avaient travaillé tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit sur les morceaux de guitare. Il y avait tant d'amélioration à y apporter ! D'ailleurs, c'est Yoshiki qui avait proposé les plus grandes modifications. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas plongé dans End of the World et avec du recule, de nouvelles idées lui étaient venues, tout comme un nouveau titre... Plutôt qu'un hymne à la fin du monde, cette œuvre, ce chef d'œuvre comme disait hide, était plutôt un hymne à la vie.

\- En tout cas ce nouveau titre me plait bien ! S'exclama hide alors que les deux hommes se trouvaient sur le parking.

\- C'est en tout cas plus adapté qu’End of the World, rétorqua le pianiste.

\- Yoshiki tu m'as bluffé aujourd'hui, déclara hide d'un air très sérieux. Je suis content de cette collaboration.

\- Moi aussi, souffla le blond un peu ému.

\- On se revoit à la même heure ?

\- À la même heure.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de la main et partirent chacun de leur côté. Yoshiki regagna son domicile le cœur léger et en même temps rempli d'excitation. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé, ni même compris ce qu’il venait de lui arriver mais il était heureux. Ces longues heures de travail avec hide avaient été magiques ! D'un seul coup, son rêve était en train de devenir réalité. Et pourtant, malgré lui Yoshiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Toshi... Cette chanson, il l'avait écrite pour lui et il s'était toujours imaginé que c'était lui qui la chanterait un jour. Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki qui enfonça sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement. À sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Pourtant, il était certain de l'avoir fermé à clé ce matin. Un court soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait doucement la porte. Rien ne servait de se faire des illusions, Toshi ne pouvait pas être rentré.

Alors qu'il était en train de se déchausser dans le hall, un murmure attira son attention. Yoshiki s'arrêta dans son geste et tourna la tête vers le salon. Ce dernier était plongé dans l’obscurité mais il y avait pourtant du bruit. Il semblait un peu lointain, comme s'il venait de la terrasse. L'estomac du jeune homme se noua alors qu'il s'approchait prudemment du salon. Y avait-il des cambrioleurs ? Yoshiki déglutit tout en marchant lentement vers la baie vitrée du salon qui était mal fermée. D'ailleurs, il pouvait voir une ombre près de la rambarde.

La lumière de la veilleuse extérieure était très faible et Yoshiki distinguait mal l'homme qui se tenait sur sa terrasse pourtant il le reconnut immédiatement. Son cœur se serra alors que ses yeux se mettaient à lui piquer. Lentement et sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme blond ouvrit la baie vitrée et l'entendit. Il était en train de s'exercer au chant mais surtout, c'était sur les paroles d’End of the World qu'il travaillait.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et Yoshiki se retrouva assis sur le sol, le visage noyé de larme. Un sanglot lui échappa et attira l’attention de son compagnon qui cessa de chanter. Toshi se retourna lentement avant de se précipiter vers lui pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon, pleura Yoshiki contre lui. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir oublié notre promesse, murmura Toshi en resserrant ses bras sur lui.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je suis tellement dégoutant...

\- Ne dis pas ça. D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas en parler, rétorqua le brun en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tout ça... c'est un rêve... ça ne peut pas être vrai, sanglota Yoshiki. Comment ça pourrait être vrai ? Comment ça pourrait être possible ?

\- Ne s'était-on pas promis de faire de End of the World une réalité une fois mon internat de médecine terminé ?

\- Si mais...

\- L'argent, ce n'est plus ce qui nous manque aujourd'hui. Quant au temps, j'ai démission et il te sera désormais entièrement consacré.

\- Mais...

Yoshiki s'écarta pour protester mais Toshi pressa son index contre ses lèvres pour l'obliger à se taire et le laisser finir.

\- J'ai réalisé mon rêve Yoshiki et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as mis de côté tes propres ambitions pour moi et je t'avais promis de t'aider à réaliser tes rêves dès que je serais devenu médecin alors faisons naitre End of the World ensemble.

Yoshiki repoussa lentement sa main avant d'y déposer un baiser puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser tout comme ces retrouvailles, le jeune homme blond en avait rêvé sans oser l'espérer. Lui qui avait cru son couple perdu à jamais voilà que Toshi lui pardonnait son infidélité mais lui offrait également la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire.

 

Après un long et langoureux baiser, le brun aida son compagnon à se relever. Yoshiki était épuisé après ses longues heures de travail avec hide mais aussi à cause de cette déferlante d'émotion qui l'avait soudain envahi. Sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant inattendu et Yoshiki avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était bien réel.

Le blond se laissa mollement conduire jusqu'à la chambre où son compagnon l'aida à se déshabiller. Ils se glissèrent ensuite sous les draps et restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans rien se dire. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas pris du temps pour l'autre ? Et Toshi n'était pas le seul coupable, Yoshiki le savait et sa faute à lui était sans doute bien plus grande. Cependant, leur couple avait évité de justesse un naufrage et plus jamais le blond ne laisserait un autre homme se mettre entre eux. Un homme ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette promesse silencieuse qu'il se fit à lui-même cette nuit, il tacherait de ne jamais l'oublier.

\- J'ai vraiment cru te perdre, murmura Yoshiki après un long silence.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Dis-moi... comment as-tu fais avec hide ? Comment l'as-tu connu ?

\- Mon dieu si tu savais ! Je ne le connaissais même pas enfin je veux dire que j’ignorais que ce type que je croisais de temps en temps à l’hôpital était le célèbre hide ! En faite, le hasard a voulu qu'il soit le petit-fils d'une de mes patientes les plus difficiles. Une vieille dame acariâtre et excentrique qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux infirmières mais que je trouve adorable et avec qui je me suis immédiatement lié d'amitié. Elle s'était cassée la hanche après une vilaine chute et est restée très longtemps à l'hôpital. Parmi ses visiteurs réguliers, il y avait un jeune homme de notre âge mais très sincèrement, habillé normalement avec son bonnet sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil, comment aurais-je su que c'était le célèbre hide ? Nous ne parlions que de l'état de sa grand-mère, jamais de lui. Et puis quand j'ai découvert que tu... enfin que j'étais en train de te perdre, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à part aller m'occuper de mes patients. C'était son dernier jour avant de sortir et quand elle m'a vu, elle a su que ça n'allait pas. Elle ne m'a pas lâché avant de tout savoir. Sans entrer dans les détails, je dois dire que c'est elle qui a tout organisé. Elle voulait me remercier du temps que je lui avais consacré alors que je n'avais fait que mon devoir... Alors que elle...

\- Il faudra que je la remercie alors, murmura Yoshiki avant de donner un tendre baiser à son compagnon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sa seule exigence était de laisser son petit-fils jouer avec nous. Quand elle m'a dit ça, je pensais qu'elle parlait d'un adolescent boutonneux qui rêvait de faire ses débuts sur scène, expliqua Toshi en retenant un petit rire. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il s'agissait du célèbre hide ! Que pouvais-je dire ou faire ?

\- Alors tu as préféré me laisser me débrouiller avec lui.

\- Et je pense que ça s'est bien passé, non ?

\- Oui, il est emballé.

\- End of the World est tout simplement incroyable. Il ne pouvait qu'être conquis.

\- Je ne veux plus que cette chanson s'appelle comme ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non car c'est un hymne à la vie, c'est notre vie.

\- Alors comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

\- Art of Life.


End file.
